Small motorized vehicles are widely used for hunting, fishing, trail riding, and other recreational activities. They are also frequently used in law enforcement, conservation, lawn care, farming, and other work related activities. Examples of such small motorized vehicles include snowmobiles, four wheelers and other all terrain vehicles (ATVs), lawn and other small tractors, etc. Owners of these small vehicles typically haul the small vehicle to desired unloading destinations using a trailer towed by a larger vehicle such as a truck, sports utility vehicle (SUV), etc.
Once hauled to the desired unloading destination, the small vehicle is unloaded from the trailer and readied for use. Often times, it would be useful to also have a smaller trailer which could be hauled behind the small vehicle after it has been unloaded from the larger trailer. For example, for ice fishing or hunting, it is common to haul a snowmobile or ATV to an unloading destination using a large trailer (large enough to carry the snowmobile or ATV). Once at the unloading destination (for example the shore of a frozen lake or a heavily wooded area), the snowmobile or ATV is driven to a more remote location, taking along any gear or equipment which can be carried by the driver or on the vehicle.
In many instances, it would be very useful to pull a small trailer behind the snowmobile or ATV to allow the driver to haul more equipment to the remote location. However, getting a small trailer to the unloading destination along with the snowmobile or ATV results in many challenges and inconveniences. For example, to haul the smaller trailer on the larger trailer presents numerous challenges, including how to get the small trailer loaded on top of the larger trailer, and the fact that the large trailer will have to be even larger to carry both the small vehicle and the small trailer. Alternatively, hauling the small trailer behind the larger trailer can be very difficult for the driver to safely accomplish, and can even be illegal in many states or areas.
A trailer apparatus which overcomes one or more of the above-described problems, or which provides other advantages over the prior art, would be a significant improvement.